Mad World
by KillMeHealMe
Summary: Songfic about how Nevilles world had turned into a completely mad world. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the movie

Mad World

Throughout the entire city of Manhattan there was silence. Nothing moved underneath the calm sky other than old newspapers and rubbish caught up in the wind. But peace never lasts long.

The sound of an engine suddenly roared through the streets shattering the tranquil quietness that had temporarily cloaked the buildings and streets.

A red race car sped its way up the boulevard going far faster than the worn out speed signs indicated, but with no one around to enforce these rules or even get hurt by the person breaking them it hardly seemed to matter to the driver of the vehicle: Robert Neville.

He sat in the driver's seat holding onto the steering wheel with one hand and a huge gun in the other with his eyes darting about, trying to find some form of food that wasn't three years out of date. His dog, Sam, sat on the front passenger seat with her head sticking out the window using her nose more than anything to find even the smallest bit of food.

Suddenly a deer jumped out of the shadows of an old bank causing Neville to jolt and skid the car to a halt. The deer continued running but there was something clearly wrong with it. It had blood matted in its fur and the wound in its shoulder looked like something had bit it but due to the size of the wound it couldn't have been a lion, the only other thing apart from Neville that actually hunted the creatures apart from one other thing.

"What are they doing out when it's so light?" Neville murmured to his dog despite the fact that she couldn't answer. Sam just looked at him with her head cocked to the side.

"Stay here." He ordered before he opened the car door and with his gun in hand, he walked towards the abandoned building.

He stopped outside the entrance he wasn't stupid enough to go in and get torn apart by the vicious creatures that dwelled within the darkness.

He picked up a rock that rested on the floor next to his foot and threw it into the dark; if there where dark-seekers in there then he would try to capture one of them later in the day after having at least one meal beforehand. He needed another subject to test the vaccine on and no matter how many times he failed he wouldn't give up until he had found a cure.

An unearthly howl sounded from within the shadows and a creature that had once been human suddenly dived into the fatal rays of the sun. It immediately began to shriek in agony as the sunlight began to burn away at its flesh. The infected host gave Neville one last glare from its dead eyes that were set in a slack expressionless face before throwing itself back into the dark where it was safe from the light.

Neville just stood there frozen. He knew that victims face; she had lived down the street before the K.V had hit and destroyed just about every human life on Earth. He used to smile and wave at her in the mornings on his way to work and greet her if he had time to. He knew now though that that was not the woman that had been nice to everyone around her, that woman was dead and in her place was a howling, blood thirsty monster intent on shredding Neville to pieces.

Neville took one last look at the once thriving now worn out looking building before turning and walking back towards his car.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

When he reached the car Neville opened the driver's door but instead of getting in he whistled and Sam immediately bounded out and waited for her Master to finish locking the car and start walking.

Neville took the lead and headed right; there where buildings that had yet to be checked. He walked straight through a huge scaffolding where the builders who had long since passed, or more likely turned, had been working 3 years prior.

There was a time when he would have gone around it to prevent bad luck; he was very superstitious back then but nowadays he couldn't have cared less if the scaffolding did collapse and kill him at least he would be at peace afterwards. He always considered the dreams that involved his death to be more peaceful than his actual life.

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world Mad world_

Neville continued walking with Sam trotting obediently at his heels. He had no real idea where he was heading; he was just letting his feet carry him to where he wanted to go. Neville walked right up until the sun was suddenly blocked out by something. He looked up and his eyes rested on a building that had once been a school. The door was hanging off its hinges and most of the windows had been shattered. There was a small scuffling noise from within.

Neville cocked his gun and walked towards the building. If there was only one of them in there he might be able to take it out and rid himself of one of the thousands of dangers that lurked in the dark.

He stepped through the door and found himself inside a dimly lit hallway that still possessed too much light for the creatures to survive in.

Neville trod quickly yet carefully down the corridor that still had old drawings and essays with the words 'Great Job!' and 'Excellent Work!' written on them with red marker.

A noise suddenly sounded behind one of the old wooden doors and Neville halted to look at it.

He crept closer and after signaling for Sam to go outside where she wouldn't be hurt, he put his hand on the doorknob, held his breath and turned it before shoving the door open and running in with his gun held high to find...a mouse, scurrying around the room before it quickly disappeared into the crumbling walls.

Neville sighed and would have left if he hadn't noticed a skeletal hand poking from behind the desk.

He studied it for a second before walking closer to inspect it properly.

He felt instantly sick upon discovering what it was attached to. It was a human corpse or rather a human skeleton the flesh had long since rotted away causing the entire room to smell of decay but Neville was too used to the smell of death that he hadn't actually noticed it until now.

It looked like a female teacher if the skirt and pink blouse was anything to go by but there was something wrong about her skull. It had a huge hole that had gone straight through it and practically shattered her cranium. She had been shot and Neville didn't have to be a genius to guess who had shot her as there was a pistol in her right hand as clean and shiny as it would have been when the young woman had fired it.

He turned around carefully, not wanting to disturb the dead and came across two more bodies that he had previously missed. The skeletons were about the size of a seven to eight year old child and judging by the wounds in their chests they had both been shot as well.

It was quite ironic, Neville thought, that these children were probably brought up to believe that school was a completely safe place and no one can harm them there because the teacher was there to protect them and yet, she had been the one to kill them in the end. True, she probably thought she was sparing them the pain of losing their families and friends and even their own humanity, but still.

Neville took one last look around the room before he began to head towards the exit with a heavy heart.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

Sam was waiting for him outside, sat on the curb until she saw him and bounded to him, wagging her tail. Neville gave her a thin smile before he started walking back towards the car.

He would have given anything for those people to be alive and well today along with his wife and child and the rest of the world. It used to be such a simple life that he took for granted and now desperately wished back. They never would though.

He lived in a world of anger, blood and roaring monsters in the dark.

A mad world.

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world_

**What do you think? I hope it's all right but I did it in like an hour so it was quite rushed **** but I just had to right a story with this song cause its sooo awesome! Lolz anyway, R&R pretty please? Lolz XP**


End file.
